


落星

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25297747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck
Kudos: 2





	落星

那年冬天，一场瘟疫来在春雨之前。死神的黑翼笼罩了雷贝里欧静默的街道。

对于马莱帝国来说，瘟疫不过是一个个遥远的死亡数字，在呈报的纸页上，墨水笔轻轻一勾，加上几个零，都是不费什么精神的小事。可对于年幼的皮克来说，瘟疫是躺在床上高烧昏迷的父亲，是不剩几个硬币的储蓄罐，是空空如也的面粉袋，是不敢出门也无法谋生的日复一日。

她早就明白，艾尔迪亚人并不算是人，他们只不过是一些可以变成巨人的兵器，流着罪恶之血的奴隶。她伸手轻轻贴上父亲发热的脸颊，她的手在寒冬里像一块冰，被那温度灼伤，有一瞬间她恍惚地想，我们到底是不是真实地活着？我们也能呼吸，也会死亡，但如果没有人承认我们是人，我们到底是什么？

她很累了，她跪在地上，靠着床沿闭上眼睛，她已经一天没有吃过东西了，她必须小心地计算和节约粮食。雷贝里欧收容区为马莱提供了便利的应对方法，只要不让里面的人出来，瘟疫对整个帝国来说就不值一提。收容区里的医生早已焦头烂额，药品得不到补给，没有人把食物拿出来卖，大家都警惕地锁上院子的大门。昨夜有一个失去了父母的男孩爬过了铁丝网，他被马莱士兵乱枪打死，然后他们在墙外建起了瞭望塔，黑洞洞的枪口永远指向雷贝里欧。

她想起有一次在耶格尔医生家遇见那个金发的男孩，他用悲悯的眼神看着她和她虚弱的父亲，说，人要是没有降生到这个世界，就不必受苦了。她想那男孩说得对，但出生这件事恰恰是人无法自己做主的，每一个人都不想死，病床上的父亲艰难地挣扎着呼吸，她蜷成小小一团，希望尽量捱过寒冷和饥饿。为什么我要这样死去呢？为什么爸爸要这样死去呢？是谁规定我们活着只能受苦？

我想活下去……她疲惫地想，但她不知道还有什么能做的了。

从很小的时候开始，她就不信神，现在也不信。她不愿讴歌尤弥尔，像某些艾尔迪亚人悄悄做的那样。她不相信——如果尤弥尔是我们的神，她为什么丢下我们在这里受苦？

有人在敲玻璃窗。

外面传来凄厉的乌鸦叫声，她不能确定那是不是她的幻觉，但敲击声又响起来，皮克昏昏沉沉地站起来，外面一片黑暗，走到窗边时她才看清波尔克的脸，他的鼻子冻得通红，金色的发丝少见地被风吹得乱七八糟。

你干什么？她没有开窗。她不能开窗。你来这里干什么？

波尔克就住在隔壁，但他们家早就储备了食粮，锁上了大门，在这种时候跑到外面实在是太危险了。他该是翻墙出来的吧，衣服上还带着泥灰印子。

我给你带了吃的！他想尽力提高声音让她听见，又怕被人发现，惊慌地四下环顾了一圈，又努力地把脸贴上玻璃。你开窗……我不怕！

有一瞬间她想流泪，但她已经没有流泪的力气，她知道波尔克倔起来就算他爸爸的一顿打也不能让他改变主意，她推开窗，他敏捷地翻了进来。

波尔克从口袋里掏出两个面包，还有一小段香肠，他冻得吸鼻子，但皮克还是把他推到更透风一点的地方。

喂皮克，你爸爸……

没有地方能收治了，也买不起药。她摇摇头，眼神悲戚。只看他自己能不能熬过去了……

你先吃点东西吧，你要是也病了，谁来照顾你爸爸呢！

她接过面包，咬下第一口的时候她还是尝到了泪水的咸味，波尔克低下头说对不起，我没法帮你更多。

她摇摇头，把只吃了一点点的面包放下。谢谢你，真的很谢谢你，波克……你没必要这样做的……

难道要我看着你饿死吗！我做不到！

她想对他说，我们都不过是最卑微的普通人而已，普通人无力担负拯救他人的责任，普通人也不应当担负拯救他人的责任。她还是没有对他说。这个世界究竟怎么了？要一个孩子去拯救另一个孩子。没有其他办法了吗？真的，没有其他办法了吗？

我们都不过是不被世界需要的一群人罢了。她没有对波克这样说，说出口的是：我爸爸在生病……这太危险了，你不该来的。

放心好了，我不会死的！他们都说我命硬得很，要活到一百岁呢！男孩向她展开无畏的笑颜。

她真希望他活到一百岁。在这个地方，很少会有人像波克一样笑。

马莱那群混蛋，打定主意要我们在这里自生自灭吗！他忽然忿忿地说。如果他们允许药品和医生进来，就不会死那么多人！

你在说什么，波克。她急忙阻止他。

有什么可怕的？你难道会举报我吗？他反问。

我当然不会。她摇摇头。但是，不要当着马莱人说出这话，他们会杀了你！

唉，我知道。他有些颓丧地说。皮克，你说，我们为什么非得在这里等死？我们到底做错了什么？

她没法回答他。

跟我走，皮克，跟我走。他看了看手表，像猛然想起什么似的，一把抓住她的手腕，拉着她走出家门，寒冷而清爽的空气扑面而来，空无一人的世界里冬夜星辰闪耀。

他不理会她的询问和慌张，他拉着她在空荡荡的夜色里跑起来，他的手把她抓得很紧，他们爬上小小的山丘，树林遮蔽了他们的身影，当他们来到山顶，夜空在他们面前璀璨地展开。

一颗流星划过天宇。

那是……她怔怔地抬头望着天空。

是流星哦！妈妈说，对着流星许愿，一定会实现的！

所以你才来找我吗？

那个……只是你以前说没看过而已……

她闭上眼睛，许了一个小小的心愿。

在她闭上眼睛的时候，更多的流星一颗接一颗从远天坠落，他悄悄地许了一个愿望：

希望她能够活得比我更长。

“波克你啊，为什么要来做战士？你不适合这种地方。”那是很久很久以后，他们都穿上了马莱的军装，躺在战壕里的时候，而星空似乎并未改变过分毫。那一夜像是一个易碎的梦境，她不敢细细回想，仿佛每一次回想都有打破它的危险，以至于如今她开始怀疑那是否确实地发生过。

“成为战士，才能有力量改变这个世界吧。”少年枕着胳膊，依旧笑容清朗，“我啊，再也不想过那种牲畜般的日子了。我不认为艾尔迪亚人生而有罪。”

“但只要马塞尔成为战士……”

“哈？你在说我不如大哥吗！怎么可能心安理得地让大哥一个人去成为战士而我坐享其成？”

他还是那个拍着胸脯说我命最硬的男孩，还是那个被父亲打得鼻青脸肿也不肯服输的男孩，还是那个敢在瘟疫流行的夜晚翻过院墙带她去看流星的男孩。

在这样的世界里，她感到他像玻璃一样易碎，她感到恐惧。

“波克，你要活下去，你一定要好好地活下去……”她鲜少对他说这种话，他愣了愣，然后笑起来：“我才不会死呢，皮克，我要看着你变成满脸皱纹的老太太……”

他的话音顿住了。

他们将目光投向遥远的星空，终于意识到自己来到这里就是为了竞争仅剩十三年的短暂生命。

他们不会活得很久，很久了。

“皮克你说，假如始祖还在这里，我们是不是可以不必如此受苦？”他忽然说，“像那时候的瘟疫，假如始祖能够改变艾尔迪亚人的身体，让大家都不会得病，是不是大家就不会死了？”

“大概吧……”

“他为什么要抛弃我们？连他也认为我们是罪恶的吗？”

皮克没有说话。

“去夺回来吧，让我们去把始祖夺回来吧！他不配做艾尔迪亚人的王。”

事情哪里如此简单呢？但皮克没有这样说，她只是轻轻地笑起来：“好啊，波克，到时候就由你吃掉始祖巨人吧，然后我们就再也不会生病啦。让艾尔迪亚人，都活得长长久久吧……”

战壕外传来马莱士兵的声音，他们立刻屏息凝神。

“明天又是一场硬仗啊。”

“怕什么，让那群艾尔迪亚人冲在前面就行了。他们的命贱得很！你知道雷贝里欧大瘟疫吧？就算没人管他们，大门一关几个月他们自己就好啦！说真的，他们死不绝的，要自己死绝了倒好呢。”

“可不能这么说，他们死绝了谁来变巨人。”

“嗨，也是，我们马莱一直养着他们这些家伙，也算是仁至义尽了。要不是他们能变巨人，就一把火烧了雷贝里欧好了。”

“可不是吗，要是没有他们，世界要和平得多了……”

他们静静地等到马莱士兵的脚步声远去。

“波克。”

“嗯？”

“那时候，你对流星许愿了吗？”

“啊……有啊……”

“那个愿望，实现了吗？”

“唔……一定会实现的。”

“是吗……真想再看一次流星呀。”

“你有什么新的愿望？”

“不告诉你哦。”

他们没有注意到，一颗流星坠入黑暗的大地，转瞬熄灭。


End file.
